The present invention is directed towards a mounting shoe and adjustable brace for a pre-cast or tilt-up wall.
A common construction technique relating to the erection of buildings involves first fabricating horizontal panels and then tilting those panels to a vertical orientation for use as the walls of the building. Concrete wall panels are often fabricated in a horizontal position as they can be handled more easily in this position. Pre-cast concrete walls are also often transported to construction sites in a horizontal position.
An important aspect of this construction technique is the need to provide bracing for the tilt-up panels while other panels and connecting structure is being erected. For this purpose, temporary braces are commonly used that extend obliquely from the panel to the adjacent floor. Even if the tilt-up panel is vertical and its weight is fully supported by the floor, the temporary brace must be sturdy enough to counteract winds, loads, or the like.
Current bracing equipment lack a strong mounting footing. Due to the strength limitations of the footings of conventional support braces, multiple braces must be used in order to support the concrete wall slabs on a construction project.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting shoe and adjustable support brace.